On the radio
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Series of 300 words ficlets written for LJ's InuRomp using song titles as prompts. Set in my Modern AU 'verse, featuring Ban & Jak.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gimme some sugar…  
Prompt: On the radio1: Pour Some Sugar On Me  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Jak wants some loving but his Ban honey is too busy… or is he?

888

"Come're Ban honey and pour some sugar on me…" Jakotsu purred. He stood in the doorway leading from the living room to the dining room, wearing the red silk lingerie his life-partner bought him.

Bankotsu barely paid attention to him. "Not now, Sweetness, I've got a deadline to meet." He scribbled a few liner notes down on pad, before hitting the fast forward button on the old taper recorder.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow…"

"I know…"

"Well, if you're that busy, I can still catch the train back to Kyoto." The cross-dresser turned and headed towards their bedroom, Banryuu and Nekozawa following close at his heel. Once there, he slammed the door, sending the two cats scurrying back to the living room.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu swore. He took off the headphones; he was wearing, and pushed back from the table. He hurried down the hall to their bedroom. Opening the door, he stepped inside. "What are you doing?"

"Packing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Jakotsu angrily threw some clothes into his overnighter.

"What for? You don't have to leave yet." Bankotsu pulled his life-partner into his arms.

"Do too! I don't know why I even bothered to come home in the first place. All you've done all weekend is ignore me!"

Bankotsu sighed. "I'm sorry, Sweetness. I have work to do, and I really didn't want to bring it home, but 'Pokes Things With A Stick' has an album due out in three days and those idiots just finished laying down the last track last night. I promise I'll make it up to you…"

Jakotsu also sighed. "Only if I can poke them with a big stick for spoiling my weekend," he said tartly.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… now gimme some sugar."

They kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Morning glory…  
Prompt: On the radio2: Oh! Darling  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban wakes up and wants some loving…

Author's note: "Oh! Darling, which Jak sings was written my Lennon and McCartney. So is "I want you (She's So Heavy)" which Ban sings.

888

"Oh, Darling… please believe me… I'll never do you no harm," Jakotsu sang along to the Beatles CD playing, as he made breakfast. "Believe me when I tell you… I'll never do you no harm…" He cracked a couple of eggs in a bowl, whisking them for an omelet. "Oh! Darling… if you leave me… I'll never make it alone… Believe me when I beg you… oooh… don't ever leave me alone…"

Bankotsu entered the kitchen, and coming up behind Jakotsu he hugged him. "Morning…"

"Morning."

"Am I getting dinner and show for breakfast?"

The cross-dresser laughed. "Why? You want one?"

"Hmmm… A strip show would be nice."

"Then you can forget about the omelet." Jakotsu turned to face him

Bankotsu thought it over. "Hmmm… how about you put that in the fridge and we'll eat it later?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Need help with your morning wood, hunh?" The cross-dresser leaned, kissing him.

Breaking it, Bankotsu said, "Yeah…"

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it, okay?"

"Yeah… What did you want me to say, Ban honey? 'No?'"

"No…"

Jakotsu giggled. "Oh! Darling… Please believe me… when I tell you… I feel like some nookie too…"

"As long as you don't start singing 'Octopus' Garden' while I wrap your ankles around your ears and pound you into the mattress, I'm into a lil nookie."

"Ban honey, the last thing I want to be thinking about when you're pounding me into the mattress is Ringo." The cross-dresser smiled sweetly. "Paul maybe, cuz he's the cute Beatle-" whatever else he was going to say was swallowed up in Bankotsu's kiss.

"I want you… I want you so bad… I want you… It's driving me mad… It's driving me mad…" Bankotsu scooped his life-partner up in his arms and headed to their bedroom.

"Oh! Darling!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Need a lil patience…  
Prompt: On the radio3: Patience  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Jak's broken leg is getting in the way of his fun with Ban, who's also feeling the pain…

Author's notes: Patience lyrics by S. Adler, S. Hudson, D.R. McKagan, A. Rose & I. Stradlin.

888

"Hey, Sweetness…" Bankotsu murmured softly, "Wanna nookie?" He nuzzled the cross-dresser's cheek.

Jakotsu sighed.

"What?"

"Ban honey, as much as I love nookying with you, and as much as my balls are so blue I keep hoping they'll fall off…"

"Yeah…?" Bankotsu said, not liking where this was heading.

"My leg is killing me." Jakotsu leaned carefully on him, wincing as he moved his broken leg into a more comfortable position. "It's been harder weaning myself off the Tylenols than I thought it would be. I don't know if I can hold out for another what? Six or seven weeks?" the cross-dresser said tiredly. "I guess we need a lil patience, hunh?"

"Yeah… If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear..."

"If you're going to serenade me, go get your guitar, Ban honey." He smiled impishly. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"It's good to know one of us has some patience."

"Ban honey, sometimes, I get so tense… but I can't speed up the time…"

"But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider…"

Jakotsu laughed. "Go get your guitar. I want you to sing the whole song, okay?"

Bankotsu kissed his life-partner. "Okay." He got up to go get it. "You know the minute that cast comes off, I'm going to pound you into the mattress."

"Ban honey, you do know I'm counting down the minutes for when you do." They kissed again. Breaking it, Jakotsu pushed him away. At his life-partner's questioning look, he added, "Don't make no promises your body can't keep…"

"How'd we go from Guns 'N' Roses to The Scorpions?"

"Pain induced insanity from a bad case of blue balls," the cross-dresser quipped.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness."

"It's okay. Just sing to me, Ban honey…"

"Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A special kinda lady…

Prompt: On the radio 4: Love Too Good

Author: kira

Words: 300

Rating: OT

Pairing: Ban/Jak

Summary: Ban gives Jak a lil gift…

Author's notes: "Love Too Good" was written by: Gabriel Robles and Craig Chaquico.

888

"Close your eyes, Sweetness." Bankotsu rolled off his life-partner and sat up. He rummaged around in his bedside table's drawer.

"Sure… What're you doing?"

"Okay, got it…"

"Got what?"

"Your surprise." Bankotsu kissed him.

"Can I see it, Ban honey?" Jakotsu opened his eyes.

"Not yet."

"Okay… Now what're you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"You're playing with my foot and you call it nothing?"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu slipped a silver ring in the shape of snake on Jakotsu's toe. "Now you can look." He held the cross-dresser's foot up.

Jakotsu giggled. "You got me a toe ring?"

"Yeah… Don't you like it? It's a little snake."

"I love it…" The cross-dresser blew a kiss at his life-partner.

"You sure? It's not the most expensive piece of jewelry I've ever bought you…" Bankotsu set his foot back on the bed and move to sit next to him.

"Ban Honey, the fact that you bought it for me, makes it special…" Jakotsu cupped his cheek, kissing his life-partner long and hard. Breaking it he said, "You gotta love too good for a woman like me…"

Bankotsu chuckled. "I'll give you the love too good, but since when have you become a woman?"

Jakotsu kissed him again. "Since you like the way I sing old Gracie Slick tunes…"

"I don't think she wrote that one, Sweetness…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah… She sang it, but you're right, I like the way you sang it better." Bankotsu blanketed his life-partner and they kissed, before he moved to trail a line of butterfly soft kisses down the length of his torso.

Jakotsu moaned softly when Bankotsu pleasured him orally. It wasn't long before he climaxed. "You definitely have a love to good for a woman like me…"

"That's cuz you're a special kinda lady…" Bankotsu said huskily.

"You'd better believe it…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The best gifts come in small velvet boxes…  
Prompt: On the radio 5: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Jak tells his best friend he's getting "committed"

Author's notes: While this stands alone, it can be seen as a companion piece for chapter nineteen of _Alphabet Soup_, "S is for Serious."

888

"Sui, you should have seen it!" Jakotsu gushed into the phone.

"_Seen what, Jak?"_

"Ban! He proposed like a good old fashioned lover boy! It was like a scene from a movie!"

"_Yeah?"_

"Yup! I was so sure he was going to break up with me, so I went and had a good cry in the ladies' room, and when I came back, there was this lil blue box on the table. I got a ring from Tiffany's! And I didn't have to save up for a million years to buy it!"

"_That's great, Jak."_

"Yeah! So now I'm getting married… I can't believe it! I mean technically we're not getting married; we're getting committed, but still..."

Suikotsu laughed on the other end of the line.

"Ban keeps laughing too every time I say that." Jakotsu smiled at his lover. "But I don't care, I'm deliriously happy!" he sighed. "Do you know, he actually asked my parents for my hand? And my father actually gave him his blessing?"

"_Really…?"_

"I nearly died when he told me that!"

"_I'm glad your parents finally approve of how you're living your life."_

"Thanks, Sui… I know. It took them what? Forty years to realize their only child was gay… and that I could never be happy being stuck working in an office…" He sighed.

"_Yeah…"_

"Oh well… but better late than never, eh?"

"_Yeah."_

"So you want be my maid of honor."

They laughed.

"_While, I believe that is a job for the best friend of the bride… I think one man in a dress at your wedding is enough,"_ Suikotsu teased.

Jakotsu giggled. "I hadn't thought of that."

"_Anyway… I've gotta go, Jak, and congratulations."_

"Thanks, Sui… bye…" He hung up and kissed Bankotsu. "Thanks for making me very happy, Ban honey…"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I hope we can work it out…  
Prompt: On the radio 6: I Can't Live With You  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban and Jak hit a snag in their relationship. Can they work things out?

888

"Damn it, I'm a mess!" Jakotsu said forlornly. "I can't live with you, and yet… I can't live without you either."

"I've told you more times than I can remember, Sweetness, I'm not Naraku," Bankotsu said quietly, although his patience was wearing thin.

The cross-dresser could see that and it only made him more anxious as he tried to explain. "I know you have, but-"

"But nothing! I want a serious relationship with you, but if you're going to keep comparing me to that moron, I'm gonna put us both out of our misery and end this. I can't take it anymore."

"I know, Ban honey, and you shouldn't have to. I'm afraid… really and truly afraid." Jakotsu looked away and back. "He… no, I was hurt so bad…. I loved him… and I put up with a lot of shit from him, shit I probably shouldn't have, but I was young and stupid," he said bitterly. "And after it ended, I just shut myself off from everyone… I'd date here and there, because honestly, I was lonely, but fear kept it from becoming serious." He started to cry.

Bankotsu rubbed tiredly between his eyes. "Don't cry, Sweetness."

The cross-dresser wiped under his eyes with his fingertips. "I know… I told myself not to…" He paused and getting a hold of himself, he went on, "And I know damned well that you are worlds better than he could ever be… And I keep telling myself, you'd never hurt me intentionally and all I keep doing is hurting you… And maybe I just don't deserve anything good like you…"

Bankotsu put his arms around him, pulling him close. "Maybe I'm an idiot too… but I feel the same way. Think we can make it work?"

"We can try…"

"Good…"

They kissed…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Missing you…  
Prompt: On the radio 7: I Was Born To Love You  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Missing Jak's presence, Ban decides to go to Kyoto to be with him…

Author's note: "I was Born To Love You" was written by Freddie Mercury.

888

Bankotsu clicked "play" on the old tape recorder that sat on the dinning room table. Instead of the demo tape he had expected to hear, Jakotsu's voice could be heard instead.

"_An amazing feeling… Comin' through… Whoa… I was born to love you… With every single beat of my heart… Yes, I was born to take care of you, ha…Every single day… Alright, hey, hey…" _

He sat there, listening to his life-partner singing, his work momentarily forgotten.

"_So take a chance with me… Let me romance with you… I'm caught in a dream… And my dream's come true… So hard to believe… This is happening to me… An amazing feeling… Comin' through…"_

At that point, Bankotsu felt so lonely, he got and headed towards their bedroom. They had just formally agreed to be "together forever" in a wedding-like ceremony and had just got back from their honeymoon, when Jakotsu had to go back to work. Since the cross-dresser worked in Kyoto, they spent most of the week apart. So Bankotsu set to work, packing for a week's stay. He figured he could just as easily work on Youkai's new album there as he could in their apartment in Tokyo. Checking his watch, he was pleased to note that while he would arrive two hours after Jakotsu, he would still get there in plenty of time to still make a little bit of an evening out of it.

A three hour train ride and a fifteen minute cab ride later, Bankotsu was standing outside his life-partner's apartment, ringing the bell. He grinned at the look of shock on Jakotsu's face when he opened the door. Stepping inside, and setting his overnighter down, Bankotsu gathered his life-partner in his arms and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, Jakotsu teased, "Miss me?"

"Hell yeah!"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I'm sorry…  
Prompt: On the radio 8: Need your Loving Tonight  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban and Jak have a fight.

888

"Look, I'm sorry, Sweetness. I didn't mean it," Bankotsu said as he leaned his forehead on the closed door. "Sweetness…?"

"Go away!"

"It's my bedroom too," the younger man stupidly pointed out. The door abruptly opened and Bankotsu stumbled forward. He clung to his angry life-partner, who glared at him.

"You want it? You can have it!" Jakotsu said testily as he removed Bankotsu's hands from his chest. "The boobies, however, belong to me. Now, if you'll excuse me…?" He pushed past him.

"I'm sorry! I was getting tired of all the nonsense and I thought if I said it was all a publicity stunt they'd stop hounding us…"

Jakotsu halted. "It's true it's annoying the hell out of me to be hounded about something that should have been a private matter between us, Ban, but you just took something that was so beautiful and meaningful, at least to me, and made a mockery out of it!"

"I know, and it was stupid. And I'm really sorry." Bankotsu came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll try my best to fix it…"

The cross-dresser stiffened under his touch, but he could feel his anger dissipating when his life-partner kissed the back of his neck. "Damn it, Ban honey! You make it hard to stay mad at you…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yup… Besides, I really need your loving tonight…" Jakotsu turned to face him.

Bankotsu snorted in amusement. "Your balls blue too?"

The cross-dresser laughed. "Yeah… Besides, you know what they say…"

"Make up sex is the best?"

"Yup!" Jakotsu rested his forehead against Bankotsu's. "Seriously, I'd hate to go back to Kyoto, all angry with you."

"I'd hate that too."

"So let's go nookie…" Jakotsu leaned in and kissed him.

Breaking it, Bankotsu asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"You…"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The King  
Prompt: On the radio 9: Don't Be Cruel  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Karaoke date night

Author's note: "Don't Be Cruel" was written by Otis Blackwell and Elvis Presley

888

Bankotsu stepped up to the mike and made his selection. The lyrics came up on the screen as the opening bars of "Don't Be Cruel" started. As he sang, his life-partner, Jakotsu sat there, trying hard not to laugh. It was not that Bankotsu sang badly, it was just that the cross-dresser found his Elvis impersonation rather funny, especially after having several Kirins.

"Don't be cruel to a heart that's true… Don't be cruel to a heart that's true… I don't want no other love, Baby, it's just you I'm thinking of…"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at him and continued singing. "Don't stop thinking of me;  
don't make me feel this way… Come on over here and love me, you know what I want you to say… Don't be cruel to a heart that's true… Why should we be apart? I really love you baby, cross my heart…" He swiveled his hips like Elvis.

Jakotsu sat there, shaking with laughter. Karaoke was one of his favorite dates to go on with his life-partner as he loved hearing him sing. Plus they always went to one of the old, hole-in-wall pubs that were filled with old men, instead of tourists and "kids."

"Don't be cruel to a heart that's true… Don't be cruel to a heart that's true… I don't want no other love, Baby, it's just you I'm thinking of…"

"Bravo!" Jakotsu cried as he stood up. The others in the bar joined him in the standing ovation. The bar's owner handed Bankotsu a crown and his prize money for his winning Elvis impersonation. He bought a round of drinks, before leaving.

"I can't believe I get to go home with the King, Kouga's going to be so jealous…" Jakotsu teased.

"Hey! Don't be cruel to a heart that's true…"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: You have made my life complete  
Prompt: On the radio 10: Love Me Tender  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Karaoke date night

Author's note: "Love Me tender" was written by Vera Matson and Elvis Presley

Author's note2: This is a companion piece to chapter 27 of "30 AU Ban Jak Kisses" and can be read alone.

888

Bankotsu strummed his guitar. His life-partner, Jakotsu, was sleeping soundly on the sofa. The pain medication, he had taken for his broken leg, finally kicking in. He sang softly, as the cross-dresser loved when he did, plus he felt guilty over being the cause of his injury. _If I had suggested "saunter," instead of "dash," maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt… _He mentally sighed. "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go... You have made my life complete, and I love you so…" He hummed along as he played guitar. "Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart… For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part…" He set the guitar down and rubbing his temples tiredly in an attempt to stop the headache that threatened to explode inside his skull.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness, I wish I could go back and undo that bit of stupidity…"Bankotsu got up and gently stroked his sleeping life-partner's cheek with the back of his finger. "I feel bad you're hurting…"

The little kitten, he called "Tama" for want of a better name, watched him intently, before rubbing against his leg.

Bankotsu picked her up. "I'm sorry, but your mother doesn't feel well, would you like to play with me, instead?"

She purred loudly.

"No? You'd rather sit… okay." Bankotsu sat with the kitten on his lap. He stroked her soft fur, making her purr loudly as he tried to not to think about the accident. It wasn't long before he was dozing off. He had no idea how long he was asleep, but a soft tenor pulled him from his dream.

"Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine…I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time…"

"Sweetness?"

"Yeah…?"

"Love you…"

"Me too…"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Breaking up is hard to do…  
Prompt: On the radio 11: Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban and Jak talk about their past relationships…

888

"You think you're the only one who's ever had a failed relationship? Well, I've got news for you, Sweetness; I had a girl walk out on me. It hurt too, as I wanted to get married."

"Really?" Jakotsu stared at his boyfriend in shock.

"Yeah… She told me after I bought the ring and proposed that she was leaving me…"

"Idiot!"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu said dryly. "Just like the idiot over here," he teased, "who keeps trying to leave me too."

"Well… uh… yeah… But I've decided to stay cuz you're a keeper." Jakotsu kissed him.

"Yeah?"

"Yup! I may be skittish, Ban honey, but I'm not stupid and I do know a good thing when I see it."

"It took you long enough, Sweetness," Bankotsu teased.

"Yeah… well, that's cuz I'm an idiot," Jakotsu said ruefully.

"No you're not."

"Am too…" The cross-dresser laughed. "I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"My first girlfriend, and don't look so shocked. I told you before I used to date girls in high school, cuz I was pretending to be straight. Well anyway, her name was Margie O'Reilly. She was really cute, with red hair and freckles." He sighed.

Bankotsu laughed. "I can't believe you're sighing over some girl you went out with half a lifetime ago."

Jakotsu shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it… I loved being with her, but I had no desire to sleep with her."

"You were friends."

"Yeah, and she killed Zeppelin for me too. We were listening to them on my parent's stereo, when she looked at me and said, 'Babe, I'm going to leave you.' So I got up to put that album on for her, only to realize we were breaking up."

"Damn…"

"Yeah… although, it worked out just fine as I got you."

They kissed…


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Hello Kitty!  
Prompt: On the radio 12: Don't cry  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban takes Jak to a love hotel…

Author's note: I remember seeing somewhere on the net that there actually was a Hello Kitty love hotel… or the article could be totally fake and simply written for one's reading enjoyment. I have no idea which one it is… so let's just say, there really is a Hello Kitty love hotel somewhere in Japan… ;p

888

"Don't cry, Sweetness. If you don't like it, we can go."

"Ban honey, I'm crying cuz this is one of the sweetest thing you've done for me…" Jakotsu dabbed under his eyes with a tissue.

"It's a love hotel. You do know these places rent by the hour, right? I know it's tacky but I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

Jakotsu kissed him. "Ban honey, I love it! Who cares if we only have the place for a couple of hours? It's THE Hello Kitty Love Hotel! I don't know if Sanrio knows about this place… but then again, you can buy Hello Kitty condoms, so why not?"

"Yeah… that's true. They sell a lot of stuff geared towards adults," Bankotsu said as they entered the room. He closed the door behind them, locking it.

"Exactly." Jakotsu looked around the room. "Oh, Ban honey, this is going to be great! I can't wait to get into bed with my ankles around my ears, so I can lie there and watch you pound me into the mattress in the mirrored ceiling!"

"There's a mirrored ceiling?"

"Ban honey, it's a love hotel… incase you haven't noticed, there's not much in décor aside from the bed, bedside tables, a couple of vending machines, and the mirrors on the walls and ceiling. And I nearly forgot the TV set, which no doubt plays Hello Kitty porn." He winked at his life-partner.

"There's a mirrored ceiling?" Bankotsu repeated.

"Ban honey, I promise not to laugh, but I have to admit your arse looks really cute when it bobs up and down."

"Don't remind me of Paris…"

Jakotsu kissed him. "If you want, we can have a quickie and leave. I'm sorry, but I really want to nookie here, just once… Please?"

"Okay…"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Stay with me…  
Prompt: On the radio 13: Let's Spend The Night Together  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban finally gets to spend the night at Jak's place…

888

Jakotsu broke their kiss. Nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek, he said huskily, "Let's spend the night together…"

Surprised, Bankotsu pulled away from him. "You serious?"

The cross-dresser nodded. "Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Ban honey. I'm serious. I really want you to make mad passionate love to me all night long and the only way that's happening, is if you stay." Jakotsu kissed him.

Bankotsu nodded.

The cross-dresser giggled. "You're so cute when you get all shy and virginal. You do want to want to stay, right? I mean I always got the impression that you did."

"It's just that it's so sudden…"

"Sudden? Ban honey, we've been together for a long time and I'm just now feeling like I want to take things a step further and you're saying it's sudden?" He blinked a few times as he tried to make sense of his boyfriend's reaction. "You're not hiding a wife on me, are you?"

"No… It's just that I ummm…"

"You got used to me sending you home, hunh?" Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu felt his cheeks heating up. "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's all my fault for sending you home, so why should tonight be any different. I'm just amazed you stuck around this long. Most guys would have bailed on me a long time ago." The cross-dresser sighed.

"I stayed because I like you… a lot," Bankotsu admitted.

"Awe… I like you a lot too. That's why I had to be sure you wouldn't bail on me when we finally did sleep together," Jakotsu said softly as he cupped Bankotsu's cheek. They kissed. Breaking it, he said, "You mind sharing a futon?"

"Not as long as I'm sharing it with you…" Bankotsu murmured as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Let's go get my futon."

"I thought you'd never ask…"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Beautiful Sentiments…  
Prompt: On the radio 14: Stand By Me  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban finally gets to spend the night at Jak's place…

Author's note: _Stand By Me_ was written by Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller, and Ben E. King.

888

"_When the night has come and the land is dark… and the moon is the only light we see… No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid… Just as long as you stand by me…"_

Jakotsu leaned on his life-partner and sighed. "I love that song…" He was glad they were riding the elevator alone to the floor their room was on. He took his life-partner's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah… it's a good one," Bankotsu agreed.

"_So darling, darling, stand by me… Oh, stand, stand by me…"_

"That's exactly what you've always done for me… you stood by me, no matter how stupid and crazy I was. I love you so much for it…" Jakotsu, feeling his eyes welling up with tears, looked away.

"Don't cry, Sweetness," Bankotsu said softly.

"I can't help it… I'm just a sentimental old fool and all those Kirins we drank downstairs in the bar aren't helping." He wiped away a tear.

"_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall… Or the mountain should crumble to the sea… I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear… Just as long as you stand, stand by me…"_

Just then the elevator pinged, alerting them to the fact they had reached their floor, before the doors slowly opened. Stepping out, Bankotsu paused, causing his life-partner to stop short. "You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu smiled. "Just as long as you stand, stand by me…" he sang.

"I guess I need to cut down on the number of Kirins you drink, hunh?"

The cross-dresser giggled. "I guess so… or tell them not to play pretty songs in the elevator when we're there."

"If you say so…"

"I do!"

They headed back to their room…


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Your choice…  
Prompt: On the radio 15: Any Way You Want It  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Jak is easy to please in the futon…  
Author's note: Companion piece to chapter 29 of _30 AU Ban Jak Kisses_ and _Seaside Rendezvous. _The boys are enjoying a second honeymoon at the beach. They are staying at a minshuku, which is a private home that's open to travelers. It is owned by an older couple known as the Tanakas.

888

"Any way you want it is fine with me, Sweetness…" Bankotsu said huskily. He nuzzled his life-partner's cheek.

"So if I wanted you to suck on my toes, that'd be okay with you?" Jakotsu saucily replied.

"Yeah…"

"Or if I wanted you to make mad passionate love to me on the beach…"

"Yup. I'll even risk having that dog shove his nose up my bare ass if it'll make you happy," Bankotsu said as he wondered where this was heading.

"Awe… you really do love me!" Jakotsu kissed him long and hard.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu murmured against the other man's lips. "So how do you want it?"

"I don't know…" Jakotsu, pulling away from him, sat up. "Seriously, I love everything you do to me and then some."

"Really?" Bankotsu sat up in the futon as well.

"Yeah… Cuz your prowess in the bedroom is incredible, Ban honey…"

"Yeah?" Bankotsu grinned cockily at his life-partner as he gently eased him onto his back.

"Hell yeah…" Jakotsu said huskily. Taking his life-partner's hand, he placed it on his burgeoning erection. "Feel that? Well, that's what you do to me and all you did was kiss me…"

Bankotsu kissed him again. "Like that?" he asked when he broke it.

"Yeah…" the cross-dresser replied in a breathy whisper. He closed his eyes, moaning softly when his life-partner began to trail a line of butterfly soft kisses down his torso.

"Wait…" Bankotsu sat up. "Isn't this supposed to be your choice?"

"Ban honey… my choice is whatever it'll take to get me to make enough noise so that the Tanakas will drift off to sleep tonight, fondly remembering their younger days…"

"Jakotsu!"

"They don't care, Ban honey… Now let's nookie…"

"You sure…?"

"Yes…" Jakotsu whispered as Bankotsu began to make sweet passionate love to him…


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Back tracking…  
Prompt: On the radio 16: When The Whip Comes Down  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: OT  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: While getting ready to shoot a music video for Youkai's upcoming new album, Jak talks Ban into shooting something else…

888

"I look like an idiot! Whose idea was this again?" Jakotsu whined.

"I think you look kinda hot, Sweetness." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

The cross-dresser raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

"Yup…" He ran his hands down the cross-dresser's back, cupping his bottom. "You look good in leather."

"Thank you, but I still feel like an ass… Seriously, Ban honey, whips and chains? And while the thought of Sessh tied to a bed will no doubt have the fangirls wetting themselves…" He sighed. "I just don't know about this…"

"But Youkai's covering the Stones' _When The Whip Comes Down_…"

"I know that, but did the director take a real good hard look at the lyrics?" He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

Bankotsu frowned. "Why?"

"Well, it's about being gay in New York… If I remember correctly, it's kinda hints that the person singing is a gay prostitute."

"Yeah…?"

Jakotsu nodded. "And it's a rather cynical song too. If they were going to cover something off _Some Girls_ why couldn't they pick something better? Unless, Sessh is gay and this is his coming out party? Poor Rin… what a waste of her time…" He sighed dramatically.

Bankotsu sputtered incoherently. "No!"

"Then what?"

"Alright, I'll go suggest another song. The album's not out yet and we can always record something else, since it's cover tunes…"

"Sounds like a plan, Ban honey."

"It is…" He grinned ruefully, he expression suddenly brightening. "You remember the track list?"

"Not really… Wait! What about that pretty Queen song they did?"

"_Teo Torriatte_?"

"Yeah… Since it's got some Japanese in it, it'll be a bigger hit than that Stones' one."

"And you look so pretty in a kimono too…" Bankotsu said huskily as he nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek.

"_Teo Torriatte_ it is…"

They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Loving you…  
Prompt: On the radio 17: Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Summary: Ban and Jak nookie…

888

"Ban honey…" Jakotsu moaned as his life-partner trailed a line of butterfly kisses down his torso. Bankotsu had just got back from being away on tour, and he quickly hauled the cross-dresser off to their bedroom for some long overdue loving. Jakotsu squeezed his eyes closed, shivering at his life-partner's gentle touch. After three months apart, it felt so good that he was sure he was going to cum before Bankotsu had a chance to suck him off.

Bankotsu was torn between "hurry up and get to the good stuff" and taking his time to prolong their pleasure. But Jakotsu's soft breathy moans and the way he tensed under his touch had the younger man leaning more to the "hurry up already" side of things. Reaching between his life-partner's legs, he teased his tight entrance with his finger.

Jakotsu's whole body tensed, his face contorting with pleasure. His cock felt painfully hard and when his life-partner gave it a gentle squeeze, he nearly climaxed. Holding back was getting more impossible by the second with each tender kiss and touch.

Sensing it would not be long before the cross-dresser came, Bankotsu moved to engulf his swollen member in his mouth. He barely had time to pleasure Jakotsu orally when he climaxed hard. Pulling away and swallowing, He spat the spent fluids into his hand, and using it as a makeshift lube, Bankotsu pushed past the tight ring of muscle. In and out, and in and out, he developed his rhythm. Their time apart lent an added spice to their lovemaking, and it was not long before Bankotsu found himself climaxing just as hard as Jakotsu did.

They lay together afterward, Jakotsu snuggling up next Bankotsu as he put an arm around him, simply enjoying the feeling of loving and being loved.


End file.
